villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sovereign (Hercules and Xena)
Sovereign is the name of Hercules (or Hercules II) from an alternate reality known as Strange world. Just like the one from the prime Xenaverse, this version of Hercules was portrayed by Kevin Sorbo. Biography He's the son of Alcmene much like his Prime Xenaverse counterpart, but she abandoned him as a child. He would grow up to become a war lord and is looking to take Olympus from his father Zeus. He was also going to marry Aphrodite, the Queen of the Gods, much like Hera is in the prime reality. He also had a mistress, Xena, who had a hind's blood pendant around her neck which resembled the prime reality's Xena's charaham. Sovereign had to deal with the resistance which is lead by Joxer, a very skilled and noble warrior, but he always beat them back. One day, his Iolas trade places with the prime reality's Iolas when a portal opened during a battle between prime universe's Hercules and Ares. The prime reality's Iolas helped the resistance and returned home and helped trap the Sovereign between worlds before he married Aphrodite. The Sovereign would find a way out when Ares and goddess Callisto brought him out of the void. They took his hinds blood necklace he took from Xena and he was as he would yell out "DISAPPOINTED!" So he went out in a fit of rage tried to wreck a small town. But Hercules and Iolas stopped him. Hercules figured out that Ares brought him back along with Callisto. However, Ares and Callisto trapped both Hercules and the Sovereign in the void. Little did anyone know, Callisto was secretly working with Hope and Dahak. After she killed the minor god Strife, Callisto, under orders from Hope, went back in time to kill Alcmene before Hercules was born, making Ares send back Iolas in pursuit of her. Meanwhile the Sovereign would continue to fight Hercules in a few fights which would end in a stalemate because of they were equal to each other in strength, intellect, and skill-set. The Sovereign was banking on Iolas to fail to save Alcmene, which would mean the death of his mother. Callisto succeeded which meant that Hercules and the Sovereign were both to remain in the void forever. However Iolas would go back in time again and save her and Hercules would escape, leaving the Sovereign trapped. Ares would later on travel to the void after the war against Dahak was over and take the hinds blood necklace from him and killed The Sovereign before telling him that one of his allies betrayed him. Gallery Sovereign-hercules-the-legendary-journeys-4981695-760-599.jpg|On his Throne StrangerInAStrangeWorld_02.jpg|"DISAPPOINTED!!!" Trivia *The goatee this version of Hercules sports is similar to Spock's from Star Trek's own dark dimension known as the Mirror Universe and is said to be the inspiration behind it. Category:Xenaverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Usurper Category:Hybrids Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategic Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Monarchs Category:Damned Souls Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed